Are You My Brother?
by Flamin'HorseGirl-Citi4ev3r
Summary: Bella is a vampire and has two siblings by blood. And she's on a search to find them. She and her coven ask the Cullens for help, but little do they know, the Cullens will be VERY helpful. Rated T because I'm like that...
1. Prologue: Meeting the Smith's

_**Prologue-**_** 'I know you're out there!'**

**(Isabella's POV)**

At a first look, you'd think I was an only child in a family of adopted children. But nope, I'm not! I **know** I have two siblings out there. I have one twin sister and one brother. My sister is one of the hyper kinds, and my brother is HUGE in muscles. But that's all I know about them. I don't even know their names!

My entire adopted family doesn't think that they're real. They think that I'm just dreaming it up. Of course, you probably would too, if I told you that I learned all of this through a vision. But, still, I have to look for my family. Even though they should have died, along with me, about a hundred years ago.

Yeah, I know. Like a hundred years? How is that possible? Why aren't you dead? I would have asked that question to myself, if I hadn't already known. The answer was simple.

I was a vampire.

Yes, vampires are real. Just because you humans don't think we are. My whole entire family is made up of vampires. Along with my brother and sister. Vampires are immortal beings, which is how I haven't died yet. But my 'family' consists of seven other vampires. Except for the Cullens, my family was one of the biggest covens out there. And the Cullens live in Forks. Which is where we're moving to. At the moment, we live in Chicago, but we have to move. We've been here too long.

Yeah, about that! Vampires don't age, so we can only be in one place so long. And our time is up in Chicago for about another 50 years. So I look seventeen, but I'm actually about, 117 instead…. But what can we do? With us being vampires, we would all be dead.

But anyways, were getting off topic. My blood brother and sister are out there somewhere. I can just **feel** it, but I also know because of the vision I had. I don't know what their names are, or what they look like. All I know is that they are somewhere out there, and when I'm near them I'll be able to tell that they are my brother and sister. I don't think that even they know they're brother and sister, for all I know they could be in separate covens, or in the same one. But still, I HAVE to find them. It's my goal now, to find them before something happens to them or me.

By now you probably want me to tell you about me and my adopted 'family'. Am I right or am I right? Well like I said, there are eight of us all together. Our 'parents' as we like to call them, are Emily and Sam. And then the 'children' (even though we're older then our parents!) are me, Isabella (Bella preferably!), David, Victoria (Tori!), Aaron, Angel, and Chris. David and Aaron are brothers, blood brothers. Also, Tori and Angel are sisters by birth. What happened was when Aaron and Tori were changed, they wanted their siblings with them, and so they bite their siblings, Angel and David. (Selfish of them, I know!)

The 'relationships' of our coven are quite complicated with how I describe them. David and I don't have anyone. But, Sam and Emily are together, Victoria is going out with David's brother, and David is going out with Angel, Tori's sister. That's kinda confusing right? But anyways, if you can keep up with that, then there you go! Who's going out with whom.

Now for our powers. Everyone in our coven has a power, which is rare. Tori, Angel, Aaron, and David can control the elements. Tori can control the Fire element, while her sister controls the Water elements. Then Aaron can control the Earth element, while his brother can control the Wind/Air element. Chris can sense when someone's near, and can sense where someone is (Kinda like tracking!). While Sam can make someone fall asleep, and then turn their dreams into nightmares. I like Emily's power best though out of all of them. She can make your wishes come true. Well, depending on what they are. She has to approve of them first. They can't be random, or only helpful to you, they have to help at least one other person before she'll use her power for you.

Now for my powers. Yes I did say powers. I have multiple. The first one I discovered I could do was to be able to see the past of myself and other, which is how I know about my siblings! The next one I figured out was that I could teleport. But I have to be able to see the place I want to go to in my mind before I can teleport there. It was the only downfall of that power. Actually, the first power I was aware of was all the screaming in my head. I bet you can figure out what I can do. Yes I can read minds, for those of you who are to slow to get what I meant! But there is a second part of the power that I figured out later. I can also control the minds I read.

I can also manipulate the weather. This is how Chicago went from one of the sunny places to be, to being one of the wettest! And if I really concentrate, I can use telekinesis. Which is soooo cool! Being able to manipulate objects with my mind, good luck being able to do **that**! And the last two powers that I have are: I can change my appearance into anything I want, along with the other power, which is I can change other people around me into anything I want them to be.

So now I'm on my way to look for my brother and sister, with the help of my 'family' that believes in me! NOT! Notice the sarcasm, people. COME ON! But I will hopefully get the help of the Cullens in finding me brother and sister.

Little did I know, that they would be **VERY **helpful in my search for my lost blood family.


	2. Chapter 1: Going to ForksMeeting

**A/N- Here's another chapter for you guys. Please enjoy! Sorry for any mishaps, or misspelled words.**

**And for my disclaimer, this goes for all the chapters, including the prologue: I do NOT own any of these characters, except Hailey, Skyla, and Bella's entire coven (But her!)**

**Chapter 1**

Going to Forks/ Meeting

(Isabella's POV)

"BELLA! GET UP! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF YOUR BED, AND COME ON, WE HAVE TO GO!" screamed Tori, from the bottom of the stairs.

"COMING!" I screamed back. I hate it when she screams at me, I could hear her just fine when she was whispering from outside. I got up from my bed, all I was doing was reading 'Wuthering Heights' for the thousandth time. Got to do something when you can't sleep.

I pictured my car in my mind, and sure enough, when I opened my eyes I was standing next to my car. My cherry red Ferrari California. I loved this car, Emily got it for me on my five-year birthday after I turn into a vampire. I had already gotten ready to leave, about three hours ago, I was just waiting for Tori to call me down to go.

"You guys coming?" I said. I knew they heard me. They walked out the front door, and to the cars. They hopped in, sitting with their mates. I was driving, with Chris sitting in the passenger seat. Tori was driving her ice blue corvette, with Angel in the back sitting next to David. Aaron was sitting in the front passenger seat, next to Tori. Just the way they like. Sam and Emily were driving their own car, which was a teal green mustang. You could say we had a little bit of money.

I headed out the drive, on my way to Forks, Washington. No, not the utensil, it's an actual place. I had to be explained this multiple times before I realized it, so don't worry about it if you didn't get it at first. But Forks, was on the peninsula that was part of Washington State. There is a beach nearby, but we can't go. Because as the Cullens have warned us about, there are werewolves at the nearby reservation and beach.

As I neared Minnesota, I slowed because we had to hunt before we went any further. I stopped the car, and stepped out, with Chris getting out on the other side. We waited as the rest of our family caught up to us. Out of all of us, I was the fastest driver. I was always a fast driver, even in my human life. I never really cared whether I lived or died. I had no one to love, my siblings had been turned or where gone, and my mamma had died shortly after I was born. And after she died, my papa had turned abusive, so I never really cared. And because of that, I became a vampire.

But my family caught up shortly after I got out of the car. After they got out, we ran toward the forest that was nearby. I had heard that there was an outbreak in bear and mountain lions in this region, so I thought that we might like to stop here. Tori, Angel, Aaron, and David all loved to catch bears, and eat them. But, Chris, Emily, Sam and I, we liked mountain lions. Well, I liked mountain lions best, they all like other animals, but between bear and mountain lion, they choose the later.

I caught the scent of a bear and I started chasing. I may not like them, but I won't complain, food is food. I ran to the edge of a meadow, still inside the tree line, and looked in. And what I saw, made me turn and run away. I ran till I caught the scent of a mountain lion. I chased it down, and broke its neck so it didn't feel anything. I then drank its blood till I was full. That was another thing, mountain lions filled me up quickly.

I ran back to the car to see that almost everyone was there already. Everyone but Aaron, but he always took the longest. A little later he came out, and we headed back to our cars. When Chris and I got to mine, I tossed the keys to him, and got into the passenger seat. He looked at me funny, like I was crazy. I looked back at him with the same look. Then I realized why he was giving me that look. I NEVER let anyone drive my car, EVER! I sent him a thought.

'_I need to think about something, and I don't was a crash on our hands. I know we can survive anything, but I don't feel like explaining to people how we managed to escape. Just drive, please?'_ He nodded, and got into the driver's seat. He pulled away from the curb, and we were away again.

As he drove toward Forks, I thought about what I saw in the meadow. It was a mother bear, the one I was tracking, giving her baby a grooming. After seeing that, I don't think that I could possibly drink another bear ever again. It was just so, delicate. I had never before seen a bear be that kind to anything. On T.V or not. Usually they were mean to everything in their sight. But, not this one. This mother was nurturing her child. I wish I could have a child. But I can never have one. Because I'm a vampire, and our bodies don't change. Plus, who would I have a child with? I mean, I don't like anyone, and no one likes me.

We stopped as we grew nearer to Forks. We got out and hunted again. This time having to deal with only deer and elk for now. There were no bears or mountain lions nearby that we knew of. While we were stopped, we talked about what we were going to do when we reach Forks.

"I think that you guys should start school, we've already called ahead. Their expecting you shortly. While Sam and I work on finding a house. How 'bout that? Huh?" questioned Emily.

"Um, no." Aaron declared in that annoying voice of his. Emily turned toward me, it was a group decision.

"Um, sure. But two things. We don't have school supplies, and I already bought a house for us," I answered cautiously.

"Oh, really? What does it look like? How many bedrooms are there? Are there any special rooms? Describe it! PLEASE!" screamed Angel.

"Ok, ok. Calm down Angel. The house is from the 18th century. It looks like a French mansion. That's because some French guy built it. But still, it has a private garden in the back, with a 13th century tower in it. Also in the back, is a three bedroom mini-house, for whoever needs 'alone time.' The flooring is oak parquet, and has original wood paneled walls. There are 8 bedrooms, one for me, one for Sam and Emily. Another room for Tori and Aaron, and one for Angel and Chris. David will have a room to himself. One of the rooms will be a recording room, for whoever wants to record a song. There's going to be a library and a game room in another two rooms. While the huge attic will be our training room. For whatever we feel like training for. (A/N- picture of the house on my profile)

"There's a dining room, and all rooms have a fireplace, so we can try to keep warm. All the staircases are made of stone, going up and down. The grand staircase is magnificent. It wraps around the first floor, so when you're at the top of the stairs, you overlooking the first floor. There's also a large cellar for wine and things like that, so Sam and Emily can put their collection in it. And for Angel and David, there are some barns on the property. You can put some animals in them, as long as you don't eat them, you take care of them, and you don't complain when they die and you don't. Ok?" They nod.

"Now then, the house is already furnished, but you can change it as you please. It's got a balcony for every room. French doors leading out to them. The T.V has cable to it, and the garage can hold all of our cars, plus guest's cars. Do you guys like it?" They stare at me like I'm crazy. "What?" I ask.

"How did you manage to get that?" Tori is apparently the only one who can speak at the moment. But she's still shocked.

"Um, I bought it?"

"Ok. Where is it?" she asked.

"About five miles from the Cullens house. I'll lead the way, you guys can follow me there. You love it, I know you will. You can do whatever you want to these rooms, I don't care, and neither will anyone else. Just don't knock walls down, please." They nod their heads, letting me know that they won't knock walls down, and that they'll follow me. Chris and I head over to my car and I hop into the driver's side, while Chris gets in the passenger side.

As soon as Chris is in, and has his seatbelt on (No need to, but it gives my family time to get in, and try to follow me). I drove off at a speed that's probably going to make me fall asleep. Finally, my family catches up to me, and I take off, with them following me as close as they can. Soon we get to the Cullens driveway, and I turn down it. I saw that Emily stopped driving, so that everyone else stops behind her. I stop and get out.

I turn towards Emily, and she that she's looking at me funny. "Stay here," I say to Chris. He nods. I run back to Emily, and ask why she stopped.

"This is the Cullens driveway, I thought we were going to our house."

"We are. Our house is off of their driveway. Our house is only five miles from theirs. Which is like, right down that path there." I point to a place of the road, near the front of my car, where my car is headed towards.

"Ok, continue driving. We'll follow." I nod and head back towards my car. I hop in, and drive off down the road that I just pointed to. After a while we come upon a place where the trees open up into a meadow. And in the meadow (More like a field) was the house, in all its beauty. I turn and look at Chris, and laugh. His mouth is hanging open, and his eyes are wide.

My laughing breaks him out of his trance, and he turns towards me. "This, is our house?" I nod. He turns back towards the house, and just stares.

"If you're going to keep staring, then I'll go talk to everyone else." He nods his head slightly. I get out of the car and go over to my family, besides Chris. "How do you guys like the house?"

Nobody said anything. All of a sudden, Angel screams. "IT"S PERFECT! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?"

"I got it online. It was only… no, I won't tell you the price. You guys would hate me for it." Emily turns to me, and glares at me.

"How much did you spend on it, Bella?" asked Emily.

"Um, about $900," I answered.

"$900? That's all?" questioned Emily.

"Um, thousand." I said very, very, very quietly. But she still heard me.

"900,000? How could you?" Emily screamed.

"Emily, please, just enjoy the house that we have." Thank you SAM! "You can yell at Bella later, after we move from here." Not so much.

"Fine, I'll try to enjoy it," agreed Emily.

"I told you, you wouldn't like the price of the house," I muttered.

"You're not helping your cause Bella," stated Sam.

"Sorry," I responded. "Well, don't just stand there, go claim a bedroom. I'm going to go get school supplies for us. I get whichever bedroom is left. Pick a room for the recording room, the library, and the Game room!" They all ran off towards the house. Well, all but Sam and Emily, they walked towards the house. I just laughed and shook my head.

I got into my car and headed toward what I thought was the school supplies store. When I got there I went to where the paper was, and picked some up. I put the paper into a cart, and looked for what else we needed. When I was picking up some binders for our classes, I bumped into someone. Well, they bumped into me, accidentally. I turned around and saw a really handsome guy.

He had messy hair, like he just got out of bed. It was like a really special shade of brown, one that I've never seen before in either of my lives, human or vampire. As I looked, he turned around, and I noticed he had some muscle. Not a lot, but enough that you would be afraid of him, if he was mad at you.

"Sorry, my fault." His voice sounded like music.

"No, it was mine. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said. I noticed how much my own voice sounded like his. But mine sounded like chimes, not music. "My names Bella, what's yours?"

"EMO! MY MAN!" screamed some random guy from down the aisle.

"Not that," the guy in front of me said to me. "Em, why do you call me that? You know I don't like that name. It reminds me to much of Tanya," he said to 'Em.' "Sorry," to me again. "This is Emmett, and I'm E-"

"GUYS! COME ON! WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET STUPID SCHOOL SUPPLIES? SERIOUSLY! MY GOD!" screamed a girl about 15 years old. "It doesn't take this long to get supplies for school. Well it does, if the two idiots who are doing the shopping don't want to go…" she rambled on about how these two guys don't want to go to school.

"Hailey, Hailey," said the mystery guys, trying to get her attention. I just noticed how his voice affected me. It made me think of music, yes, but it also made me think of love. Like I might love this guy. But I just met him. "Please, stop yelling at us. Yesh, we're coming. Just let me say bye to Bella."

"Oh, so that's what took you so long." She turned towards me. "Hi, I'm Hailey! And my family needs to go. So, bye!" She waved and took off down the aisle, pulling 'Em' with her.

"Sorry about her. She's a little hyper today. Well, that's her normal self, but you know? What am I going to do?" The way he talked about her, it sounded like he was going out with her. "Well, I got to go, before I cause more trouble. Bye." He waved to me, as he turned around. I reached out and grabbed his arm. It was warm to my touch, but rock hard.

He turned back around, and looked at me. "I just wanted to know what you name is. You were interrupted both times you tried to tell me."

He smiled a crooked smile. "Oh, my name is…..

**A/N- Can any of you guys guess who she met? Can any of you tell where this story is going to? I know, and I'll give you a hint. If you reread the beginning-middle of this chapter, and the prologue, you might figure it out.**

**And if you do, I'll give you a preview of chapter two. **

**How do you guys like the actual first chapter of the story? Please review and tell me what you think. I need to know what you guys think of my story. Some of you have reviewed, but most have just added my story to something. COME ON GUYS, I KNOW YOU CAN CLICK THE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN!**

**IT WON'T HURT YOU!**


	3. Chapter 2: Smith House and the Call

**A/N- Here you guys go! Chapter 2 of 'Are You My Brother'!! Sorry for any stupid things going on. I wasn't in the mood to write lately, but I felt like I needed to write for you loving fans out there! If you guys don't like it, or want me to rewrite it, just let me know. And I will!**

**Chapter 2 **

**(Isabella's POV) **

**  
**"EMO!! Come on, we have to go! Mom and dad say that we need to go met our new neighbors! So hurry up!" screamed a little pixie like girl from up the aisle. She looked familiar, like from a photo I'd seen somewhere.

"Coming Alice, and don't call me that! You little pixie!" yelled the mystery guy. Why did the name Alice sound familiar? I'd have to ask Emily later.

"I will if you stop calling me that! But hurry up!" she screamed back. For such a little person, she sure is loud.

"Sorry about her. She's just nervous because she wants our new neighbors to like us. Something about her and one of the girls becoming great friends. I never know." I shook my head, realizing that he was talking to me now.

"Sorry, what? I zoned out when your sister came up. I feel like I know her from somewhere. But oh well. What were you saying your name was?"

"Sorry, got to go." He handed me a piece of paper, and ran off to join his family. The girl named Hailey wrapping her arms around his waist, and hugging onto him. I watched as they walked out laughing with each other. I saw them get into really nice cars, and drive away.

I could only help thinking that I really messed up with that guy. No matter what I said, it always seemed to come out wrong. And what was with what I was thinking? I loved him? I hardly knew him. Or did I? I hardly remembered my human past, so I could have known him from there.

As I walked away, I realized I could have read his mind to figure out who exactly he was, but the fact that I could never crossed my mind, so I never did. Now he's too far away, I would never be able to find which is his, so I'm not going to try.

Oh well, I'll call him later. But right now, I needed to get our school supplies. I walked into Staples and got what we needed. Like pencils, pens, notebooks (extra for those who like to draw), and all the other crap that we needed.

After I was finished I tossed it all into the back of the car, and drove home. When I arrived Angel came running out of the house, her blonde hair flying everywhere, and pulled me to the door. I followed her, trying to figure out where she was taking me. She pulled me into the kitchen and sat me down on one of the chairs. As I looked around I saw that everyone was there.

"All right Bella. You win. I like the house," consented Emily. Sam, next to her, nodded his approval. Tori nodded too, along with Aaron who was next to her. He looked at David, who nodded. Then Chris said that he liked the house too, along with everyone else. Angel was hopping up and down in place, so I looked at her.

"THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE BEST HOUSE EVER! IT'S SO GREAT BELLA!" she screamed. I'm sure people in China could have heard her scream that. And their all the way around the globe (Well, maybe like Cairo, Egypt, but…). I cringed away from her, because of my vampire hearing.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you appreciate the house I picked out. Now, Angel show me around and tell me what's whose and what not. Ok?" She nodded, and led me out of the kitchen. She led me around the first main floor. It consisted of a living room, the kitchen, a foyer, and an awesome dining room that's never used. She then showed me the second floor.

This one consisted of Emily and Sam's bedroom, Tori and Aaron's bedroom, along with Angel's and Chris's bedroom. David's bedroom was off to the side of the hallway, out of sight. You have to look for it to find it, you couldn't just look around and find it by accident. So that left my bedroom and everything else on the top floor. Or in the basement.

Angel then took me to the last floor on top, and showed me my bedroom. The walls were a deep blue, my favorite color. While the ceiling was a sky blue, to represent to sky. The carpet was green like the grass, and my bedspread was a very bright shade of red, to represent fire. My room represented the four elements. Water, air, earth, and fire, and I loved it. It showed how much I loved my family, since they controlled the elements.

She then showed me the game room which was at the other end of the hallway, but ok. She opened the door, and wow. We had every single gaming piece of equipment possible to humans in that room. And some that weren't on the shelves yet. We knew people. Chris, David, and Aaron would go crazy with this room, I just know thing will.

She then took me to the room across from that one. It was the library. It was filled with every single book every one of us had collected over the years. It was all in that one room, I couldn't wait to read them all again. Yes, again. I had already read them all at least twice each.

She then took me to the door across from mine, and stopped in front of it, not moving the door. She stared at me for a while before speaking.

"We all know how much you like writing and singing songs, so we decided that the recording room should be across from your room. And, it's soundproof, so we can't hear you downstairs, if you don't want us to hear it, that is. And the entire room in the basement is the training room, but I'm not going to show you that, because the boys are in it at the moment. And I don't want to get hit. And I don't think you do either."

"Thanks you guys. I absolutely love how you picked out the rooms. They are wonderful, and totally us." I responded.

"Emily says to get ready, our only neighbors are coming over. She wants us to look nice for the Cullens coming over. Something about her being related to one of them or something. Just go get ready. Dress your best, as in a dress and make up Bella, please?"

"Fine, only because Emily is asking me to look nice. Do you know which one she's related to?" I ask.

"I think one of the parents, but I don't know. She also said that you will recognize one of them, because she's met them already. But I have no idea what she's talking about, so…. Go get ready."

Angel walks back to the kitchen, but I call after her. Asking her to come help me with my make-up and outfit, since I suck at doing that type of thing. I'm not a girly type of girl like most are, but I don't mind going shopping, as long as it's not all day long shopping.

She came back and walked directly to my closet. After about ten seconds, she left my room and walked to hers. I followed her to her room, and watched as she went through her own closet.

"Were the clothes in my closet not good enough or something?" I asked.

"No, I just think that mine will be better than yours at this moment. So go put this on and all will be good." She handed me an outfit and pushed me towards the bathroom. "When you're finished open the door so I can come do your make-up." She closed the door, and walked downstairs. I could hear the stairs creaking, and voices downstairs, as she talked to Tori to get help with my make-up no doubt.

I looked at the outfit and thought, _'no way am I wearing that'_. But as I thought about Emily being related to one of the Cullens, I found myself putting on the dress anyway. When I looked into the mirror, I would have fainted if I could.

I've always been beautiful, and becoming a vampire just enhanced that. But as time went on, the idea of me being beautiful just kinda wore off. I haven't actually thought about how I look as much lately, haven't had to, so I just get dress and go on with the day. But this dress made my self-consciousness come back full strong.

The outfit consisted of a skirt, and one shirt, along with a bra and underwear. You couldn't see the underwear, but you could see part of the bra. It just looked like a shirt that was underneath the first. The skirt itself was fine, but paired up with the top, and no way. But, yet I couldn't bring myself to pull it off. The skirt was a normal short denim skirt that came to about three-fourths down my thigh, and had two front pockets. The shirt on the other hand, was a lot more dramatic.

We were just meeting our neighbors, but Angel's putting me in this? Wow, she must be sensing something going on. Some ripple in her water element. Because the shirt she picked out was more of a vest then a shirt. It connected in the back of my neck, and come over my shoulders. Then came down the front, over my chest, and connected in the middle. Then went the rest of the way down to where the skirt was, and had a little 'v' in the middle, where the buttons ended. The buttons came down from where it connected near my chest, to the end just above the edge of my skirt. And it connected in the back with a strap, and that was it. For some reason, unknown to me, it was a dark blue, darker than any jeans I've ever seen.

(A/N- Sorry!!! But just to let you guys know her outfit is on my profile!)

I opened the door once I finished putting it on, and called down to Angel. In less than five seconds, she and Tori were both there, ready to go with their make-up boxes and containers. They pushed me back into the bathroom, and sat me down on the sinks edge, and had me close my eyes.

Then I felt poking and what felt like stabbing being done to my face. But I think the stabbing was just my imagination…hopefully. They were done after thirty minutes, but they would have taken more if not for Emily. She had told them about ten minutes ago, not to go overboard and that the Cullens would be here in about thirty minutes.

When they **were** done, finally, they allowed me to open my eyes. And when I did, I closed them right back up. Not from the light or anything like that. But because I knew that the girl in the mirror couldn't ever be me. Because the girl in the mirror was absolutely amazing, and I'm not even close to that.

Her eyes were just lightly rimmed with eyeliner, enough to make them pop, but not enough to make it look unnatural. She had a lit blush on her cheeks to make them how my cheeks were before my change. That easy triggered blush that I had, and hated. And the girl's lips glittered with lip gloss that Angel and Tori had applied to her lips.

When I opened my eyes again, she was still there, still looking at me. Her face looked like someone I've seen in one of my visions of my past. But I can't remember who though. I think it was either me or my mother, but I can never my past other then what my visions allow me to remember.

When I moved my hand, the hand in front of me moved, and I jumped in shock. When I jumped, I ended up jumping out of the chair, and a piece of paper fell out of the front pocket of the skirt. As I bent to pick up the piece of paper, my phone fell out of my pocket to. _'What is with things falling out of my pocket today?'_ I thought.

I picked up my phone and the paper, and walked out of the bathroom. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket, and looked at the paper. It was the piece of paper that the person gave to me earlier. It was folded over, so I opened it up, and saw a phone number written on it. He gave me his phone number? And he doesn't even know me? Wow, he's crazy then. I might as well call him anyways.

I took my phone back out and typed in his number. When I finished typing in his number, I put the piece of paper back into my pocket and put my phone to my ear. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?" came a girl's voice on the other side of the phone. I could hear male voices in the back. They seemed to be fighting over something. "Alice, give me the phone!" came one of them, talking to the person on the phone with me. I recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. "Never!" came the voice who was talking to me. It seemed she had turned away from the phone for a second.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Of course there is, I saw you calling. Are you going to answer?" came the voice, Alice if I heard the second voice clearly.

"Yes, I'm here." I respond, realizing she was talking to me now. Wow, I'm doing that a lot today.

"May I ask why you are calling my brother?" Alice asked.

"I was calling to ask his name. I asked him earlier, and he gave me a phone number. Then he left" I answered.

"Oh, him. He's a little busy at the moment. My other brothers are trying to get him ready, can he call you back?"

"Can you tell me his name?" I didn't hear anything after that for a while, so I said, "Alice? You still there?"

"How do you know my name?" she questioned.

"I heard someone yelling it in the back, and assumed it was you, sorry if it's not." I mentioned quickly, wanting to get off the phone. This Alice was starting to scare me a bit.

"Sorry about that. Don't worry I was just startled a bit. I zone off a lot, and you brought me back quicker then I'm use to. If I tell you his name now, things will go badly, if I allow you to know his name later, things will go great between you two, so I shall wait for you to come over. You should know our address, or you will shortly. If you have to ask for my brother, make sure it's the right one, not one of the other two. They get a tad bit annoying. Oh, and one more thing. Never call him Ed, Emo, or anything like that, ok? He doesn't like it." She stated this in all one breath.

"Ok, but who was he with earlier? When you guys were walking away? Someone wrapped their arms around him? Who was that?" I asked the questions too fast, I don't think she understood me, but apparently she did, because she answered me just fine.

"I'll answer your questions when you come over here, when ever that is…. Hang on a sec." she apparently put her hand over the mouth piece on the phone, because I could hardly make out what she was saying. But I could, barely.

"Emmett! Let him go! He's not doing anything! Gesh, all he wants to do is get the phone to talk to Bella, and you know he does. Now, let him go. She's already about to get off the phone. He can't make it over here in time." It's seems like she whispered it.

"Fine then, I'll let him go. It's your fault if your husband gets hurt because I'm not helping him." Came a voice in the background that was clearly masculine. But what was he talking about, husband? How old is Alice?

"ALICE! Give me the freaking phone! I need to tell her something! Or do you know something that we should? Alice… I'm warning you." Came the voiced I heard earlier and can't get out of my head.

"Yes I saw something happy. But I'm not telling you till I get off the phone with Bella, now shut up, and stop complaining." She uncovered the phone, and started talking to me. I could hear everything going on in the back clearly now. It seemed as if two people were holding back someone else. "Sorry about the Bella. My brothers are just being their idiot selves."

"That's ok Alice, my siblings are like that too. Just tell your brother to call me back tomorrow, I'm going somewhere this evening, and I won't have my phone on me."

"Oh, I know," she whispered. Then she got louder, "Ok, he'll give you a call tomorrow." She was about to hang up when she said something else. "Even though he won't need to." She hung up right after she said that, so I'm guessing it wasn't meant for me to hear.

"BELLA!" came a scream from right next to my ear. I turned around, covering my ear like it hurt.

"What Angel?" I answered her scream calmly.

"Emily says it's time to go." She skipped out of the room, her blonde hair going up and down. When she got to the door, she turned, her hair following her head like a game of follow the leader. "So that means right now Bella, no more phone calls!" And with that she turned and left.

I followed after her, and headed downstairs and to the living room. When I got there every turned and looked at me, like they were getting ready to tell me something important.

**(Alice's POV)**

I just got in from shopping when I heard Edward's phone ringing. I looked and saw he was wrestling with Emmett and Jasper out front. Huh, wonder how I missed that. Oh well, I already saw that it was Bella calling, might as well set my plan into action. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, just as Edward came running in with Emmett and Jasper hot on his heels. They grabbed him before he got to me, and pulled him back and away from me.

"Alice give me the phone!" Edward screamed at me. I guess he was expecting Bella to call. Oh, this is going to be fun.

"Never!" I screamed back, turning away from the mouth piece so I didn't hurt Bella's overly sensitive ears.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Of course there is, I saw you calling. Are you going to answer?"I asked, turning back to the phone. I knew that just confused the heck out of Bella, but what the heck, its fun to mess with Edward. And he apparently didn't know that Bella was a vampire yet, because he was looking at me like I was crazy for just implying I could see the future. Which I can!

"Yes, I'm here." Bella answered, she seemed distracted, like listening to another conversation. So she was listening to or conversation on this end huh? This just got a whole lot better than it was before. I haven't had this much fun since ever! Well, maybe mine and Jazzy's honeymoon, but you get the idea.

"May I ask why you are calling my brother?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but it's still fun to hear her answer. And it drove Edward crazy because I kept the conversation going with Bella instead of giving him the phone.

"I was calling to ask his name. I asked him earlier, and he gave me a phone number, then he left the store," She answered. I remembered that, we had to go because we were meeting her family later, but neither of the two of them knows that though do they?

"Oh, him. He's a little busy at the moment. My other brothers are trying to get him ready, can he call you back?" I'm not lying, he is busy. Busy trying to get free from Emmett and Jasper's grasp. He was falling miserably. And Emmett and Jasper were supposed to be helping him get ready for when the Smith's come over.

"Can you tell me his name?" That was the last thing I heard from Bella, before the darkness of a vision came at me. The vision, I knew was about Bella and Edward, because that was what I was thinking about when it started. So I closed off my mind from Edward, and watched the vision.

_**Vision**_

_Bella and Edward were looking at each other and crying. Well, trying to cry, they were vampires, so no real tears ever fell. They turned and walked away from each other, going in opposite ways, like they just weren't meant for each other. But I know they are. This must be what's going to happen if I tell Bella his name now. _

My vision changes to the beginning of that vision, telling me why that happened.

_Bella comes to our house with her family. She sees Edward and makes a connection that Edward's dating Hailey, and gets mad at him. She starts yelling at him, and he tries to explain to her that's not what's happening. But she won't listen to him, because she thinks he's a liar. She runs out of the house and comes to a meadow. Edward catches up, and tries to talk to her, but she just won't listen. She runs again, and this time she teleports herself halfway through her run, and ends up back at her house, and never sees Edward again._

I think about not telling Bella Edward's name and my vision changed again. These are getting annoying, but hopefully this vision is better.

_Bella comes to our house with her family and sit down in the living room. We come downstairs one at a time. Carlisle first, then Esme, then Emmett and Rosalie, then Jasper goes, and I come up behind him. Skyla comes downstairs with Hailey, playing around, since their best friends. Edward stays upstairs, cleaning up the mess we made after the phone call. We introduce ourselves and explain the relationships and sibling thing. Edward comes down the stairs and we introduce him. He and Bella talk, and everything goes well for them. _

"Alice? You still there?" I shook my head, coming out of the visions. I like the second one better, so I won't tell Bella his name yet. She can figure it out later, when she comes over. I realized what Bella said.

"How do you know my name?" I question her. I look over at Edward and he's looking at me weird. Like I should know how she knows my name. I shrug my shoulders at him, and turn my attention back to the conversation.

"…yelling it in the back, and assumed it was you, sorry if it's not" she mentioned quickly. So quickly I missed the first bit, but I guessed she heard Edward yell it in the back earlier. She seemed like she wanted to get off the phone, so I said quickly,

"Sorry about that. Don't worry I was just startled a bit. I zone off a lot, and you brought me back quicker then I'm use to. If I tell you his name now, things will go badly, if I allow you to know his name later, things will go great between you two, so I shall wait for you to come over. You should know our address, or you will shortly. If you have to ask for my brother, never call him Ed, Emo, or anything like that, ok? He doesn't like it."

"Ok, but who was he with earlier? When you guys were walking away? Someone wrapped their arms around him? Who was that?" she asked back. It sounded like she needed to know desperately. I know who she's talking about.

"I'll answer your questions when you come over here, when ever that is…. Hang on a sec." I put my hand over the mouth piece, and turned away from the phone. "Emmett! Let him go! He's not doing anything! Gesh, all he wants to do is get the phone to talk to Bella, and you know he does. Now, let him go. She's already about to get off the phone. He can't make it over here in time," I screamed at Emmett. He's really starting to get annoying. Sure, Edward was going to kill me for answering his phone and all, but I like a good chase. Especially from my brother.

"Fine then, I'll let him go. It's your fault if your husband gets hurt because I'm not helping him."Emmett responded. And he actually made sense for once. If he let go, Jasper would have to hold back Edward all by himself, and Edward's too strong for that.

"ALICE! Give me the freaking phone! I need to tell her something! Or do you know something that we should? Alice… I'm warning you." Edward yelled at me, while trying to get Jasper off of his arm so he could get me. But he stopped at the end of his sentence.

"Yes I saw something happy. But I'm not telling you till I get off the phone with Bella, now shut up, and stop complaining." I uncovered the phone as I turned back. Emmett grabbed Edward again, because he knew I was almost through, and I needed him to hold Edward from getting the phone. "Sorry about the Bella. My brothers are just being their idiot selves."

"That's ok Alice, my siblings are like that too. Just tell your brother to call me back tomorrow, I'm going somewhere this evening, and I won't have my phone on me." I know she won't, she's coming here tonight. Ah shit, Edward heard that didn't he? I looked at him and he was looking at me funny. He heard me cuss, but not anything before that. YES! A smile slid onto my face as I turned my attention back to the phone.

"Oh, I know," I whispered. Then I got louder, "Ok, he'll give you a call tomorrow." I was about to hang up, but I whispered something into the phone. Low enough Edward couldn't hear, but louder enough Bella could just make it out. "Even though he won't need to." I hung up so Bella couldn't ask me about what I said, and have Edward hear about it.

I pulled the phone away from my ear, and looked at the incoming calls. Bella's phone number was there. It said 240-953-4894. I memorized it, and then deleted it from Edward's phone so he didn't have it.

"You can let him go now guys. I'm done." I dropped Edward's phone onto the couch and picked up my shopping bags and headed for my room. When I got there I heard Edward scream,

"ALICE! YOU ERASED HER NUMBER?"

"Yes, I did. What did you want me to do? Let you have it? No way," I whispered knowing he could hear me just fine. I went into my room, and organized my new clothes in my closet that was ten times as big as any other. I put the skirts on one side with the dresses. Along with the shirts on the other with the few pairs of pants that I own. The ones I use for baseball.

"Alice come here please," called Esme from downstairs. Oh no. Edward got to the parents first. Dang it! Now I'm going to get in trouble. I walked downstairs slowly, with the 'puppy-dog pout' on my face. "Alice, don't give me that face." I looked up at her, with the face still on.

"What face Esme?" I ask.

"The one on your face. You aren't getting out of this one." Esme responds.

"Fine, what do you want me for?" I ask her.

"Please explain what happened in your eyes. Edward has already told his side of the story."

"Fine. I came home from shopping, and heard Edward's phone ringing. He was outside wrestling with Emmett and Jasper, so I answered it. It was the girl he met at the store while we were getting our supplies for next year. He came back in and tried to take the phone from me as I was talking to her. Half way through I had a vision, and told the girl that she would find out his name later. She didn't understand me, but she will shortly. In about ten minutes. But still, I hanged up, and deleted her number from his phone, so he won't call her back before he needs to. Which will be tomorrow. If he wants her number, I have it memorized, so ask me, and I'll give it to him when it's time. Now then can I go get dressed for our neighbors?" I said in two breaths. Not that I needed any to say it all, but you know. You have to try and act human.

Esme told me I could, but before I left she called me back. She apparently had to ask me something, because Edward wasn't telling her the answer. She and Carlisle wanted to know, along with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Hailey, and Skyla.

"Can you tell us the girl's name Alice? We all want to know," asked Esme nicely.

"I can, but I won't. You'll figure it out in, five, four, three, two, and one." I pointed to the door, just as a knock was heard on it. When everyone else turned to get the door, I ran upstairs with everyone else, expect Carlisle, and got ready. Then we went downstairs one at a time. With Edward staying upstairs.

**A/N- 11 freaking pages!! Are you guys happy! Sorry about the wait. And if you guys are waiting for my other stories, then I should have them up shortly, but I'm taking the freakin' CRES tests in school at the moment, and have to study for them. And my brother graduated this last week, I haven't had much time to write. I know, atop with the excuses, but that's why I haven't updated lately.**

**GUYS I NEED REVIEWS!!! I NEED IDEAS ON WHAT TO DO!!! I HAVE THE MAIN OUTLINE ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN, JUST NOT ALL THE SUPPORTING DETAILS!!!! HELP!!!! HELP!!!! HELP!!!!! HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!!! IT'S NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!!!! IT'S RIGHT THERE! JUST FOLLOW THE 'V's.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Author's note

THIS GOES FOR ALL STORIES OF MINE!!!  
I won't be able to update as much anymore. Because I have horse-back riding camp, and all sorts of other CRAP!

I'm not finished with them, and I will keep updating, but it might be a bit until I do get them posted.

Sorry about the past two weeks of not updating. (I have just enough time to do this, nothing else!) For the first week, I was grounded from my computer (stupid bedtime for school…. I went past it and got in trouble!)

As for the second week, which is going on now…. I'm in Rome, Italy with no internet connection. I have it for three hours only, and my dad, his girlfriend, my brother and I all have to update things on the computer. So I don't have a lot of time to update things. Just enough time to do this.

SORRY TO ALL YOU LOVING FANS OUT THERE!!!!!

I'm going to be setting up a new poll soon. Well…as soon as I can. It's for all of you guys!! It about which story you guys want me to update first. I can only do one story at a time, or it just completely messes up the story for me and you guys. Then poll will be up probably today (if I have time) or Monday when I get back from Rome!! Wish me fun guys!!!

Yet again, sorry for the wait in updating!!!!


	5. Chapter 3: Introducing The Cullens

**A/N- HI GUYS!!!!! This story is winning the poll right now, so here you guys go! Sorry if it sucks! REVIEW GUYS! REVIEW!!  
Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or anything else…**

**Chapter 3 – Introducing the Cullens**

_What happened last time: Bella's POV_

_I followed after her, and headed downstairs and to the living room. When I got there every turned and looked at me, like they were getting ready to tell me something important._

_Alice's POV_

_When everyone else turned to get the door, I ran upstairs with everyone else, expect Carlisle, and got ready. Then we went downstairs one at a time. With Edward staying upstairs. _

(Isabella's POV)

I stood still, until Emily motioned to sit in the chair across from her. I sat down, and looked at her suspiciously. I was trying to figure out what they wanted, and then I remembered I could just read their minds. I looked at Emily closely, and read her thoughts, like they were clear as day.

'_Bella, I know your reading this, so I'll just tell you here. When Sam and I looked in on the Cullens, you won't guess who we saw.' _I looked at her, urging her to go on.

'_We saw Skyla. Now, don't freak. Ok? Were going over there right now, and you can see her for yourself. Just like you've always wanted, ok? You can finally see her again. After all these years.'_

"Do you think she'll recognize me? Or even you guys?"

'_I doubt she will. She hasn't seen you since before your father took you. Especially because it was before she was changed. And, her human memories have probably already faded. She might remember us, but I doubt that to. Sorry, hun. I wish I could make her remember you, so you don't have to tell your story, but you're going to have to. Ok?' _ I nodded. _'Ok, now let's go, and you might want to come up with something to say to the others. Since you didn't just talk to me through my mind.'_

I looked around, and saw everyone looking at us funny. "I'm sorry about that guys, Emily was telling me something about the Cullens that only I needed to know. So you guys won't know." I started dry-sobbing, because I couldn't help it. I cried for Skyla, who was coming into my life again. For not even telling my family what happened to me. I just cried, and ran upstairs, to my room.

"Bella?"Tori called up the stairs to me. "You need to come down. It's time to go." I got up and walked down the stairs to her, and looked at her with an emotionless face. "Are you ok?" I shook my head no, and walked towards the rest of my family.

"Hey, Bella?" I looked at Angel, since she's the one who spoke. "Who was on the phone earlier? The person you were talking to?" I thought about the phone call earlier, and couldn't help the small smile that came across my face. Alice was just too hyper not to like, or remember. But she still doesn't freak me out. "Well, it must have been good, seeing as it just made you smile," Angel continued.

"It was no one guys. Just the person I ran into today at the store after getting our supplies for school." I looked away quickly, as a blush that was never going to happen, would usually come up at this point. But that hasn't happened since I was turned into a vampire, but I still have the reflex to turn away from whoever I was talking to.

"Sure it was. If it was just a nobody, why did you turn your face away? Like you usually do when you 'blush'?" Tori asked from her space in Aaron's arms. They were standing by the door, ready to go. As I looked around, I noticed everyone was by the door, ready to go, with their mates. Angel was in David's arms, and Emily was holding Sam's hand. Chris was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest. And I was standing at the foot of the stairs, waiting to go.

"Fine, it wasn't nobody. Happy? It was a guy I met at the store, and he gave me his number, because he didn't get a chance to tell me his name. Because everyone in his family kept interrupting us, he was just being nice." I answered Tori's interrogation.

"Then what's his name, hum, Bella?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. Alice, his sister, picked up his phone for him. And she wouldn't tell me his name, because something would happen if she did. And then she went on telling me that I would know shortly, but then she hung up on me. So, she's a little strange." I replied.

"Wait, Alice?" Emily put in for the first time in this conversation. I nodded, looking at her confused. "Dear, Alice is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Are you sure these are the right people?" I nodded again, getting suspicious of where this was going. "Well, then. You'll get to met them again very shortly, because we are going over to their house. Right now." She finished. Finally making sense to me. My eyes widened, at the thought that I would get to met them so soon after talking to Alice. I would finally get to figure out who the girl was that wrapped their arms around him. YES!!!!

"Ok, let's go then. Don't want to keep them waiting, now do we?" I asked quickly. Apparently too quickly, because as we left, everyone looked at me strangely. We all go into Tori and my cars. Emily, Sam, Chris, and I in mine, while Angel, David, Aaron, and Tori went in hers. We got there in under ten minutes, even though it probably took about half an hour to get there. We liked to go fast.

When we pulled up outside of their house, I was in awe of it. It was more of a mansion than a house. It was a three story house that had a balcony on the front, as well as more in the back. And had a deck going off to the side, along with a garage that managed to hold all of their cars. Wow, was all I could think.

We got out of the cars, and gathered into a group, discussing how we were going to go in. But it was all in a whisper so they didn't hear, even though they probably could anyways. "Bella?" Emily asked me, while waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head and looked at her. "Did you understand any of what we just said?" I shook my head again, but this time in response to her question.

"We were talking about how we were going to go in," answered Angel for her. "Emily and Sam are going first, since their parents. Then Chris, since he's next in age going down. Then Tori and Aaron, because their next in age line, skipping you, because you're going last. Then David and I are going to go, then you. Ok?" she asked at the end. I just nodded, because I didn't feel like speaking. I couldn't believe I was meeting her again after all of these years.

Emily and Sam walked up to the door, and knocked. We waited all of point-five milliseconds before the door opened. Oh yeah, Alice was the future-person in the family. Maybe she saw something earlier on the phone….

"Bella!" I looked up quickly, to see Angel waiting for me at the door. Everyone else had gone in already, so she was waiting for me. I walked up the steps, but stopped outside the door, not passing through just yet. I wanted to know what was going on so far.

"EMILY! SAM! What are you two doing here?" It sounded just like Skyla, but more vampire-ish than when she was human. More higher than when I last saw here, before my father took me away from her. That vile, poor excuse of a human father.

"Were here, because we're staying here for awhile. How are you doing?" I heard Emily ask.

"I'm doing great now that I've seen you again! I'm so sorry for running away. I-I-I was just scared. I'm sorry!" Skyla was pleading with them to forgive her. I'm sure they will, but I had to see her soon, especially if she kept talking.

"Of course, you're forgiven. It was our fault! No blood, no foul, right?" She must've nodded, because there was no more noise in the room after that. But after a while, I heard someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me, but, care to explain what just happened?" I heard someone ask. I recognized it as the big guy from earlier. I wonder why he was so serious now compared to earlier. What was happening in there that was so tense?

"What? Oh, Emmett, these are the people I was telling you guys about, when you found me. Emily was the one who changed me, after I got fatally ill. But, I ran away after words, because I was scared. I didn't know what was happening around me, all I knew was run. My mind thought I was in danger from something, even though that danger was my family." Skyla concluded her speech in a whisper. "Hey, Emily?" I heard her ask.

"Yes, dear?" Emily responded.

"Do you know what happened to my mother?" she asked quietly. "The only reason I'm asking, is the last time I saw her, she was being taken. So, I was just wondering…." She went completely quiet after that.

"Why don't you see for yourself. Bella?" she called to me. I was shaking my head to myself, saying that I can't do this, I can't do this, when Alice called out to me.

"Bella! Don't even think about running away. My brother is going to catch you. He's the fastest out of all of us. Including you, so don't even try to run away. Just get your butt in here, NOW!" For a little pixie I saw earlier, she was fierce. I walked in through the doorway, my head down, eyes trained on my shoes.

"Mom?" I heard Skyla ask. I looked up, and saw her for the first time in who knows how long. She looked just like she did when I last saw here, just bigger and more beautiful. She had long curly blonde hair that fell to just beyond her shoulders, and a perfect little face, but you know what? I'm probably saying that because I'm her mother, but you know? I could tell that her eyes still has piece of her old eye color in it. That old bright blue was still there, even though she's a vampire now, and had the topaz coloring. That blue was still there.

I nodded my head to her, and she ran up to me, and wrapped her arms around me. And I hugged her back with as much force as I could, not wanting to let go. But eventually I pulled back, and just looked at her, memorizing all of her features. She was just as I imagined her to be. Perfect. That's what she is.

"I missed you mom. I really did. I can't believe grandpa took you away. And why did you go with him? He's- he's- he's- I don't know what he is, he's just, ugh!" She shuddered, and I laughed lightly.

"I went with him, because if I didn't you would have gotten hurt. And I could let that happen. But from what I've seen, you haven't had all the great life as a vampire either." She looked at me strangely when I said that. "I can see people's past when them. And when you hugged me, I saw your past. It isn't all that great huh?" She shook her head, remembering all the things that happened to her after she ran away, and before the Cullens found her.

She pulled on my hand, leading me over to the Cullens, who were sitting patiently on the couches. Or as patient as a vampire can get, when nothing's being explained to them. She led me towards a giant of a guy, who I remembered clearly from the store.

"Mom, this Emmett." He nodded to me, with a smile that just screamed I'm going to pull pranks on you. "And this is Rosalie, Emmett's wife." She pointed towards the tall, blonde right next to the giant. She had a perfect body that any girl would die for. Skyla than lead me over to the other blonde kid in the room, and pointed to him. "This is Jasper, Rosalie's brother, and the girl next to him is Alice, Emmett's sister."

As I looked at Alice, I noticed she was bouncing up and down in her seat, still managing to stay seated somehow. Alice had black, spiky hair that went in every direction, but I think that was from the bouncing. She jumped up and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Alice. We talked over the phone. I'm sure you remember me!" She said, still bouncing around.

"Yes, I remember you. It's hard to forget." Everyone around me laughed, like it was some kind of joke I just said, when it really wasn't.

"Alice, hunny, calm down. Give the girl some space. I know you want to tell her everything before you-know-who comes down. But back up some Alice." Jasper shook his head laughing at her. She backed up some, and seemed to calm down a lot. I gave a look of thanks to Jasper, before being pulled toward an elderly couple by Skyla.

"And then this is Carlisle, and Esme. My parents, so to speak, while I've been here." I nodded to them, while shaking their hands. But as our hands shook, I remembered why I didn't touch people's hands. Carlisle and Esme's entire life played before my eyes. In a matter of two seconds it was gone, me memorizing all of it. I felt so sorry for both of these people, they went through so much just to get here.

"I'm sorry about your pasts. But thank you for watching my daughter." They nodded back to me, with a look of concern on their faces. I wondered why, but it was a fleeting thought as I saw someone descending the stairs. It was the guy from earlier. He was being followed by the girl that wrapped her arms around him.

"And then that's Edward and Hailey." Skyla announced to me, just as he looked up, eyes wide as they connected with mine. I noticed that Sklya seemed to announce them in pairs, according to mate, so I was wonder about the relationship between these two, whether they were dating or not. "They're…."

(Alice's POV)

Carlisle opened the door and welcomed them. I heard them come in, but one stayed outside, I wonder why. Carlisle introduced himself to them, and they murmured their names back. Esme went downstairs and introduced herself. And we repeated the process until I came down last, before Skyla, Edward and Hailey. Hailey staying upstairs to help Edward out, cleaning up the house like he was suppose to earlier. And

As I came downstairs, I looked around and saw everyone. I saw that the rest on my family was in the living room waiting. And I saw Bella's family standing around, seeming to wait for something to. I guess they were waiting for Bella, since I didn't see her anywhere. I saw Tori in Aaron's arms. Her red bangs going everywhere, while she laughed, as Aaron tickled her. While the rest of her black hair stayed in place. Aaron's brown hair stayed in place, while he was messing around.

Angel's dirty blonde hair was flowing down around her face, looking like a picture of innocence. With David standing behind her, with his brown-blackish hair coming to a stop around his ears and the base of his neck. Emily was standing in the foyer with her brownish colored hair flowing in soft curls down to the middle of her back. Sam was standing protectively next to her, hold her hand. His hair was a blondish-brown, not quite a dirty blonde though, and just barley came down past his neck. All of them having the normal topaz eyes that all 'vegetarian' vampires had.

"Hi, I'm Alice! I already know who you are, no need to introduce yourself. I can see to future for those of you who didn't know. Like Tori, Angel, and David…." I looked directly at them. They just shrugged their shoulder in response. Skyla came downstairs just now, and caught sight of Emily and Sam.

"EMILY! SAM! What are you two doing here?" she yelled.

"Were here, because we're staying here for awhile. How are you doing?" Emily asked in return.

"I'm doing great now that I've seen you again! I'm so sorry for running away. I-I-I was just scared. I'm sorry!" Skyla was pleading with them. The look in her eyes would make anything forgive her. She looked about ready to drop to her knees to get them to forgive her.

"Of course, you're forgiven. It was our fault! No blood, no foul, right?"Skyla nodded in response. Everyone was quiet for a while until Emmett just had to break the silence whit clearing his throat.

"Excuse me, but, care to explain what just happened?"He asked, trying to be polite. Yeah, like Emmett can be polite. I walked over to Jasper, and sat down next to him, waiting patiently for Bella to come in.

"What? Oh, Emmett, these are the people I was telling you guys about, when you found me. Emily was the one who changed me, after I got fatally ill. But, I ran away after words, because I was scared. I didn't know what was happening around me, all I knew was run. My mind thought I was in danger from something, even though that danger was my family." Skyla finished her little speech in a whisper. "Hey, Emily?" She asked, even quieter.

"Yes, dear?" Emily answered.

Do you know what happened to my mother?" she asked quietly. "The only reason I'm asking, is the last time I saw her, she was being taken. So, I was just wondering…." She went completely quiet after that. She looked down at the ground, and had a little frown on her face.

"Why don't you see for yourself. Bella?" Emily said. As soon as she started saying that, I was pulled into a vision.

_Vision  
I saw Bella outside of our house, just listening to our conversation, wondering what would be the best time to come in. Or to not come in at all, Bella was considering leaving?  
"Why don't you see for yourself. Bella?"I heard Emily call. Bella looked up, and turned around and ran._

_**My vision switched to inside the house.**_

"_Where's Bella? Angel, you were supposed to bring her in." Angel looked down, sad that she couldn't convince Bella to come in and see everyone, including her-_

_End Vision_

My vision was pulled away by Jasper shaking me. I looked at him, and he was looking back concerned for me. I waved him off, and called out to Bella.

"Bella! Don't even think about running away. My brother is going to catch you. He's the fastest out of all of us. Including you, so don't even try to run away. Just get your butt in here, NOW!"I screamed at her, more of called to her. But oh well! I was careful not to say Edward's name.

I looked towards the door, watching as Bella came in. It was the girl from the store and my visions from earlier. The girl with the blackish-brown hair with red highlights that Tori made her get! I started bouncing up and down, staying in my seat until it was my turn to introduce myself. I watched as Skyla took Bella around and met everyone, not hearing the conversation until it got to me.

"This is Jasper, Rosalie's brother, and the girl next to him is Alice, Emmett's sister."Skyla said after pointing to Jasper and then me. I jumped up and walked towards her to introduce myself, though she already knew who I was.

"Hi! I'm Alice. We talked over the phone. I'm sure you remember me!" I said, still bouncing around.

"Yes, I remember you. It's hard to forget." Everyone laughed at that, because it was true. I am very hard to forget because of my hyperness.

"Alice, hunny, calm down. Give the girl some space. I know you want to tell her everything before you-know-who comes down. But back up some Alice." Jasper shook his head laughing at me. I backed up some, and calmed down at Jasper's touch. That always happens, that's why he's my mate. And that's why Bella is going to be Edw- No I can't think that. He'll read it. I started thinking about the Arabic alphabet, saying it backwards in my head, as Bella gave a thankful look to Jasper, before being pulled of the Carlisle and Esme.

"And then this is Carlisle, and Esme. My parents, so to speak, while I've been here." Bella nodded at them and shook their hands. In the middle of shaking their hands, she froze for two seconds and then finished shaking their hands. The time it took for it to happen was so little if we were human we would've missed it. I wonder if she was ok or not.

"I'm sorry about your pasts. But thank you for watching my daughter."They nodded back at her, with looks of concern on their faces. Daughter? Oh yeah! Now I remember that vision. I had it a couple days ago, when Emily and Sam decided to visit some old friends. Those old friends being Carlisle and Esme, they ran into each other a while ago, and are still friends.

I looked towards the stairs as I heard Edward and Hailey come downstairs. Edward in front, with Hailey around behind him. It was so cute how Bella was jealous of Hailey for wrapping her arms around him earlier. I just think it's funny since their-

"And then that's Edward and Hailey." Skyla announced. I looked up to see Edward's reaction, and it was priceless. It was pure and utter shock that crossed his face. His eyes wide when they connected with Bella's. I turned towards Skyla as she continued your speech about Edward and Hailey. "They're…"

**A/N- There you guys go. A new chapter of 'Are You My Brother?' The other half of their conversation and Edward and Hailey's relationship is in the next chapter. So you guys are just going to have to wait! **

**Sorry if some of this is crap, I was in a bad mood when I started writing, so….. SORRY!**

**I have a new story up and a new chapter up. Now then, you guys MUST do the poll or I won't update. I only did this, because I already had some written. ONLY THREE PEOPLE HAVE DONE THE POLL!!!! I NEED MORE PEOPLE DOING IT!!!!!!**

**BTW- 9 PAGES! 9 FREAKIN' PAGES ON WORD!! HAPPY GUYS??????**


	6. Chapter 4: Visions, Memories and Convos

**A/N- See I updated! And as you can tell, 'Are You My Brother?' won the poll, but I will try to see if I can update the other stories as well, since I have ideas for them. **_**If you are reading this, and remember, review with a 6 at the end of your review please. It's a quiz to see how many of you actually read author notes….**_

_Convo- an abbreviation that I use for the word conversation._

_**Chapter 4- Visions, Memories, and Convos.**_

(Skyla's POV)

I was so excited after seeing Emily and Sam again. I can't believe that they were here. Along with my MOM! I was so happy again after I saw her, but she seemed sad. Like she was missing an important part of her that she didn't even know was missing.

I looked at Alice as I thought this, and I knew instantly that Alice knew something about why my mother was looking sad. Alice was too excited (more so than me… and that's hard to do at the moment), to not know something about Bella. I just hope that whatever's made Alice so happy, comes true.

As I pulled mom towards Emmett, I could feel her tense up slightly. But it was so slight, that if I wasn't paying REALLY close attention to her, I wouldn't have noticed it. I don't think that she even noticed it. But I didn't know if it was because of his size, or something else. Ah well, we'll have to wait and see to figure it out.

"Mom, this is Emmett." I said, pointing towards him, as if she didn't already know who he was. He nodded at her, and smiled a smile that just screamed 'I'm going to pull pranks on you'. I glared at him, and he coward away from me. I was the only one who could scare Emmett. Because I can pull better pranks than him, and he knew it. My power comes in handy when pulling pranks.

"And this is Rosalie, Emmett's wife." I pointed toward Rosalie, hoping against hope that she would be nice to my mom. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett, her head held high, like it always was. She just had that type of personality. You get used to it eventually.

I led mom over to Alice and Jasper, Alice hoping up and down all the while. She looked like she wasn't paying any attention to the conversation, just on where Bella was in correlation to her. I decided to introduce mom to Jasper first, just to make Alice have to wait to be introduced. It was my slight payback for taking me shopping against my will the other day.

"This is Jasper, Rosalie's brother," I pointed toward Jasper, though I'm sure mom could figure out who he was. He was the only one who looked like they could be related to Rosalie. "And the girl next to him is Alice, Emmett's sister." Jasper and Rosalie really were related, just not brother and sister, more like cousins, some many times removed…. While Alice and Emmett, as far as we knew (and this was going based off of Emmett's life, since Alice doesn't remember hers) were brother and sister. They were both turned into a vampire around the same time, so it would make sense. Other than the fact that Alice was short, and had had bright blue eyes, while Emmett was tall, and had had brown eyes. Ah well.

Alice was bouncing up and down, while still staying seated. She was only staying seated because Jasper was secretly holding onto the back of her shirt, to keep her from bouncing up and out of her seat. As I watched her, Alice managing to get out of Jasper's hold, bounced up out of her seat, and over toward mom.

"Hi! I'm Alice. We talked over the phone. I'm sure you remember me!" She said, still bouncing around.

"Yes, I remember you. It's hard to forget." Everyone laughed at mom, because it was true. Alice was hard to forget, for one reason or another. I was laughing at Alice, because she was slightly nodding her head in agreement to mom's statement.

"Alice, hunny, calm down. Give the girl some space. I know you want to tell her everything before you-know-who comes down. But back up some Alice." Jasper shook his head laughing at her. She backed up some, and seemed to calm down a lot. Jasper's touch always calmed her down some. For some reason Alice had insisted that none of us say Edward's name, she wouldn't tell us why though…

I saw mom give Jasper a look of thanks, and I laughed quietly. I then pulled her over the Esme and Carlisle. I forgot about mom's power for a bit, as I introduced them. It seemed she did to, like she was distracted- looking for someone maybe?

"And then this is Carlisle, and Esme. My parents, so to speak, while I've been here." Mom nodded to them, while shaking their hands. But as their hands shook, I remembered what mom told me. About why she didn't touch people's hands. I saw her pause for a bit, while reading their pasts. I felt sorry for her, if I had remembered her power, she wouldn't have had to see their pasts. As it was, she was starting to shake under the pressure of keeping up with both pasts together. I knew mom felt sorry for them, because of what they went through.

"I'm sorry about your pasts. But thank you for watching my daughter." I saw Carlisle nod at mom, and saw Esme do the same. Though I knew she wanted to hug her, as it was, Esme had a look of concern on her face. I knew why, it was because Esme remembered losing her son. She couldn't do anything about it though, she never saw her child again.

I looked up as I heard footsteps on the floor above us; they were headed toward the stairs. It had to be Edward and Hailey; they were the only ones still upstairs. Mom was still looking at Esme and Carlisle, probably wondering about the concern on their faces.

I watched as Edward descended the stairs first, followed by Hailey. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and I turned to see mom tensed. I wondered why, before I realized it was because of Edward and Hailey. But why? They were harmless, as far as I knew. It couldn't be jealousy, mom wouldn't like Edward, would she?

"And then that's Edward and Hailey." I announced to mom, just as Edward looked up, eyes widening as they connected with mom's eyes. I saw mom's eyes widen slightly in response. Whether because of embarrassment, or something else, I don't know. But I was leaning toward the reason being from embarrassment. "They're…." I continued, but got interrupted by Alice.

"Skyla?" she asked, well, more like hurriedly screamed at me. I turned to her, forgetting what I was saying for a second. If Alice was in a hurry about something, then that something was probably something gone wrong.

"Yes?" I responded, looking at her. I saw mom turn towards me, looking impatient. Like she couldn't wait to figure out how Edward and Hailey knew each other. I've got to wonder what happened earlier, when Alice and the rest went to the store to get school supplies. I had to stay behind to help Esme prepare for our guests. When they came back, Edward was acting funny, and Alice was hyper. Hailey was being over-protective of Edward, like she usually is when girls get an eye for Edward. Most people misinterpret her over-protectiveness.

"Can I talk to you outside really quick?" Alice jerked her head toward the front door. She had just finished looking around at everyone, silently telling them not to say anything until we get back. Why, I have no clue. Alice was a mystery to me, always was, always will be.

"Sure…" I answered, drawing out the 'ure'. I was uncertain about what Alice wanted to talk about exactly, but her actions were scaring the crap out of me. Though as we got further, and further away from the house, and the hearing distance of the others, I started guessing about what Alice wanted to talk to me about.

I remembered what I had thought, when Jasper called Edward, you-know-who. _For some reason Alice had insisted that none of us say Edward's name, she wouldn't tell us why though… _Did what she's going to tell me, have anything to do with Edward, and why Alice didn't want us to say his name? Or was it because of something to do with my mother? Or both?

Just as we were going to go beyond their hearing, and Alice's, I heard Edward say hello to my mother. I also knew that he was trying to get a good read on Alice's mind, trying to read it, but to no avail. Alice had learned awhile ago how far away Edward's mind reading worked for her, well, on her. She stopped just outside of his mind-reading hearing range.

She turned to me. She knew I could still hear them, with my strange extra super hearing, and she was silently asking me to keep tabs on them. Making sure they didn't say Edward's name, or Hailey's. And especially make sure they didn't say anything about their relationship. Why she was silently telling me this, I had no idea, but ah well. Whatever, Alice was just strange that way. Unless, she saw a vision about something….

"ALICE!" I screamed at her. I'm sure they heard me scream it, faintly. We were only far enough away that Edward couldn't read her mind, and they couldn't hear us if we talked normally. Edward couldn't read my mind anyway, something about being a shield, or something. I don't remember. I didn't really care. I was just glad Edward was forced to stay out of my head.

"What?" she asked in return. Her voice was deadly calm, just waiting for me to explode on her again. I wish I could, but the face that went along with her voice was heartbreakingly sad, at being yelled at.

"Oh, Alice. I'm not mad. I just want to know why you pulled me out here. Does it have anything to do with a vision you may have had?" I stated this and asked my question calmly as well. Two can play at that game. At my question though Alice jerked her head up, and stared at me. Long and hard. It started to disturb me, before she let her head drop towards the ground.

This was a different Alice than I've ever seen. She looked broken and sad. Like she's lost something important, without knowing it. Like my mom did earlier… But Alice has Jasper, what is she missing? As far as we know her only sibling is Emmett? Do they have more siblings, some they don't know about? I thought back to earlier-

"Skyla," Alice whispered, really quietly, interrupting my train of thought. Normally, whispering wouldn't interrupt my thinking, but this was ALICE! She was NEVER quiet…unless told to be by Jasper. But that's a whole other story. "Your right," she continued. She then paused, and waited.

For what, I didn't know. Then it popped into my mind, literally. 'She's waiting for you to speak'. It sounded like an actual person talking to me, but I didn't know who it was. It wasn't my 'voice' from in my head. It was someone else's. I wonder, is this is how Edward feels? 'Who's Edward?' asked the voice. Before I could respond, Alice spoke.

"Skyla? You ok?" I nod and she continues, looking at me worried. "I said, your right. I brought you out here to talk about my vision. No one knows about it but me, and shortly you. When I was having it, I subconsciously blocked out Edward from my thoughts, because I realized it was important. I hid it from him, and have been since I had it this morning. But before I tell you about it, is anyone in the house talking? If they are, what about?"

I focused my attention on the house, and spoke to Alice as I listened. "Carlisle and Sam are talking about some kind of research. Stuff I'm not comprehending. Esme and Emily are talking about interior designing. Typical Esme." I rolled my eyes at this. "Aaron and Jasper are talking about fighting tactics. Play fighting of course. David and Emmett are messing around, talking about jokes that they can play on people; Angel, Tori, and Rosalie are talking about fashion, and planning a shopping trip. Well, Angel and Rosalie are. Tori's putting in little bits of info here and there."

I paused, trying to find the last four. They were at the edge of my hearing, on the other side of the house, near the edge of the forest. Actually inside of the forest a bit. They were separated though. Bella was with Chris while Edward was with Hailey. I continued telling Alice what they were doing.

"Bella and Chris are in the forest behind the house, talking about-" I pause, concentrating. "-about politics or something. Some kind of book involving it I think. No, the topic's switching to why Bella allowed Chris to drive her car earlier, on the way here. Bella's explaining something about a maternal instinct that's starting to rise up in her. Why she's telling this to Chris, I don't know." Alice is concentrating on what I'm saying. Taking everything really seriously. Like if I say the wrong thing, everything will go wrong.

Even though her stare is starting to scare me, I finish up my report on what the others are talking about. "Edward and Hailey are a few miles to the… east of them, talking to each other. They're talking about… us." They were debating on coming after us, or just letting us come back and explain. Edward knew of my hearing range, so that's why they so far away from the house. To try to keep me from hearing. Well, good luck. The one thing I hadn't told any about for my hearing, was that if there's something on the VERY edge of my hearing, my hearing increases so I can hear it.

"Their talking about us?" Alice repeats. I nod my head slowly, waiting for her to catch up with what I said. It doesn't take long. She shakes her head, and her eyes turn with determination. "Ok, now then. After finding that out, I'll tell you about my vision…er…visions." She proceeds to tell me all about her visions, and how they changed with the decision to not tell Bella, Edward's name. Until he could talk to her again, or something like that. Alice wasn't making the most sense.

She started to talk really fast, for her anyways. And I knew instantly that this was a vampire's way of hyperventilating, or whatever it's called. So I turned invisible (it's my power, how awesome it that?) and ran back to the house. I couldn't carry Alice, no matter how small she may be. She's about the same size as me. When I got to the house, I ran inside and up to Jasper. To the Smith's it looked like the door opened and then closed. And then Jasper shot out the door with me in tow.

Jasper feels when I'm there, invisible or not, and he knew what was wrong. He knew that I had left earlier with Alice, so when I came back, invisible, and **without** Alice, he knew something was wrong. Just some weird adopted brother/sister thing we had going. It scared the crap out of everyone around us.

When we got back to Alice, she was still standing and still 'hyperventilating' like she was earlier. She had at least stopped talking when I had left. I was now visible again, and helped Jasper try to calm her down. I, by talking to her; him, by rubbing her back and using his power. We seemed to be calming Alice down and eventually she did calm down enough to get actual air into her lungs. Not that she needed it, but it was still nice to have, especially when you're doing whatever Alice is doing.

"Alice, are you ok?" Jasper's voice is laced with concern for her. Which is reasonable, considering she's his mate.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Skyla, Jasper. Thinking about my visions seemed to trigger something in my brain. Something from my human past." That's all Jasper needed to hear, before he quickly closed the space between them and hugged her tight. I decided to mess around with the Smith's, to get my mind off of Alice's hysterics from behind me.

I got to the front door, banging my feet loudly on the porch steps, letting my family know what I'm doing, before going invisible. I slowly opened the door, acting as if the wind opened it (if it were to actually have been opened some already), and I stepped through, REALLY quietly. All the Smith's turn to look at the door to see… nothing! My family, the Cullens anyways, knew what was happening. Along with mom, because she saw my past. She's seen what my power is. The rest of the Smith's don't know what it is yet though.

I silently glide over to where Aaron is sitting, and tap him lightly on the shoulder closest to Tori. I glide over to David, as Aaron turns toward Tori, startled, not having heard, seen, or sensed her move. I smiled, but kept my mouth shut, if I opened it I would laugh really hard. This was funny. This was also the reason why Emmett feared me sometimes.

When I got to David, I went to his right shoulder, leaned forward and blew of the right side of his neck. Angel was sitting on his right. He wiped his head around-he was staring at his brother- to look at Angel questionably. She shrugged and shook her head, just as mystified. I could see Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme trying to not laugh. Bella, Chris, Edward, and Hailey still weren't back yet.

I gracefully glided to the right again, past Angel, and around to Sam. I thought about what to do, then deliberately leaned forward, and kissed the back of his neck-in a daughter/father kinda way. I moved out of the way, just as his hand (and hair) were about to hit the spot where my face was, as he turned around to see who got behind him. Esme was trying to hide her well-pronounced smile, and failing miserably. Carlisle was attempting to do the same and failing just as badly. Rosalie was just out-right laughing now. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" she asked, after realizing that everyone was looking at her. "The looks on your faces are hilarious." She pauses, and laughs again. "What, ghost got your tongue?" She laughs harder, knowing what their thinking. And just to spite her, I move around behind everyone, to where she is. Moving past Emily, Esme, and Carlisle along the way. Emmett's on the other side of Rosalie, and I get in between them. I lean forward, and shout, as loud as I can:

"BOO!" Rosalie and Emmett both jump out of their seats, screaming, not expecting me to terrorize them. Everyone else starts laughing. I hear four sets of laughter from behind. I turn to see the four people have returned, laughing at Rosalie, and Emmett. Mom comes up to me, and pats my shoulder. To everyone else, it looks like she's patting air. She's knows it's me though, she's reading my thoughts. I see her grin at me, I grin back, though she can't see it.

"Nice job, honey." Mom compliments me, then she asks, "Where's Alice and Jasper?" I think of a way to phrase my response before answering. Because I'm sure that they want alone time, and time for Alice to come back together again, before facing everyone. As I thought about this, I slowly turned visible again, and every stared at me.

"Um… she was talking to me, and she sorta, started to 'hyperventilate'," I use air quotation marks around hyperventilate. "I don't know why, but I ran back in here and got Jasper." I turned toward the Smith's, "that was what the door opening earlier was. I was scared, for Alice, and when I'm scared, I tend to turn invisible. Jasper knew I was there though, he always does. He knew something was wrong with Alice, and he ran out to help her. She was almost calm, when I left to come up here to terrorize the Smith's. Jasper was helping her a lot." I looked around, staring at everyone, silently pleading with them to not go after them. Silently, because I don't plead. Not out loud anyways.

"Ok, so let's get back to introductions, shall we Skyla?" Mom asked, sounding impatient. I thought to what Alice had told me, before she started to 'hyperventilate'. _Don't let Bella know Edward's name, until he tells her. No one else can, otherwise it ruins the entire future for both of them. And it changes for the worst._ I thought about what I had said earlier, before Alice interrupted. And I realized something.

I quickly looked at mom, and saw she was looking back at me, waiting more patiently now. I have to hope beyond hope that she didn't hear me earlier, when I said Edward's name, when introducing him to her, along with Hailey.

"Um, why don't you guys talk, mom, you can talk with him," I point at Edward "and Chris can talk to her." I point towards Hailey "Sounds good?" All four nod, and I lead them toward the stairs. I lead mom and Edward up to my room, sure that mom would like to see it. And I looked at Edward, silently asking permission to use his room. He nods in response. So I take Hailey and Chris up to talk in Edward's room.

I go back downstairs, and stand in the middle of everyone. I look around, getting lots of confused faces. Majority of them are the Smith's. I look down at my feet, think over what to say. Alice told me to tell them when I got inside, after getting Bella and Edward out of the room. I looked back up, and at Carlisle-knowing he was the easiest to talk to-and started.

"Um, yeah. This is confusing. And awkward. But, yeah. Alice told me to tell you guys about her visions. The ones involving Bella and Edward. And to also tell you guys to help her out, with getting them together. They need each other. She probably doesn't want me to tell you guys this, but I'll tell you anyways. When Alice was telling me about her visions, and she started to 'hyperventilate'," finger quotation marks around it, I saw Esme wince out of the corner of my eyes, thinking about her daughter in any form of pain. "She was saying random things. And after I came in here, got Jasper, and we calmed her down, she said something important. That her visions reminded her sub consciousness of her human life. And that's what caused her to 'hyperventilate' (finger quotations again)." I then explained to them, in as much detail as I could, Alice's visions.   
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
HALF-HOUR LATER! 

After finally explaining Alice's visions three times to Emmett- he still didn't get it very well- I was done talking. At that point, Alice walked in the door with Jasper. She looked a heck of a lot better. She was 'normal' again, well, as normal as Alice can get for being Alice. Her eyes were livelier, and her skin seemed to glow with energy. Either from being with Jasper, or just getting over whatever happened, or both. But, whatever happened, I'm glad she's doing better.

I couldn't stand a non-perky Alice. It's just not who she is. Alice needs to be perky to be Alice. Alice looked like she was avoiding the stairs, or mom and Edward, who were up the stairs. It seems like mom and Edward were the ones that triggered Alice's reaction to her visions. I hope she gets better, or over this, because I know how much Alice was looking forward to be friends with mom. I thought back to a psychology lesson in high school, about how the sub conscious mind does strange things, liking pulling up memories…

I gasped. Memories! That's it! That's what caused-what happened to Alice-to happen. Memories! But, memories of what? Then I remembered what I thought earlier, about Alice seeming to be missing a part of her. Along with mom. Could it be that… no, surely they couldn't. Mom would know wouldn't she? She's sees people's past, so she would know, right? Then I realized something. She's never shaken Alice's hand before, ever. When they were introduced, Alice had seen what Bella's main power was previously, and avoided her skin like the plague. Trying to spare my mother the painful detail of Alice's life that she can't remember. It was possible.

I was so glad that Edward couldn't read my mind, and mom was busy talking with Edward. I didn't want anyone to know of my discovery yet, not until I knew for certain. I didn't want to raise Alice's or Mom's hopes for something that might not be true. And then there was the tensing mom did earlier, when she went up to meet Emmett….

(Isabella's POV)

As I walked up the stairs with the mystery guy by my side, I thought about the girl that walked behind me, next to Chris. She had bronze hair, going all the way down to her waist. It looked like Alice couldn't bear to cut it, no matter what. She had brown/hazel/golden eyes. They seemed to change color with the light and the way you looked at her. She seemed about Angel's age, which was 15.

When I looked at the mystery guy, I noticed similarities. He had about the same color hair, but hers was a slightly darker bronze than his. His eyes where that golden color of all vegetarian eyes, but they had the same brown/hazel tint to them that hers did. Their face structure's were similar. Could it be they actually were related somehow?

By this time Skyla had led us up the stairs and had stopped outside of a door. She was looking at the guy, silently asking him something. He nodded at her, even though he couldn't read her mind, like I can. I smirked to myself, quickly turning away.

"What are you smirking at?" I heard his sweet-velvety voice whisper in my ear. I turned slowly, allowing him time to move his head away from mine. I noticed that Skyla, Chris and the girl were gone already, heading up the stairs. I looked back at him, and directly into his eyes. I went weak at the knees. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I've NEVER felt this way before.

"I'll tell you when we get inside," I whispered back. I could hear Skyla getting ready to come back down the stairs from the third floor. He opened the door for me, like a true gentleman. I walked through, and he followed me. I looked around the room shocked.

The twin sized white bed was on the far left of the room, pushed up against the wall. It had flower pillows running along the headboard, with a matching comforter. In the middle of the unmade bed, sat a white pillow with a small 'V' in the middle. Above the bed was a chandelier, with fake leaves hanging down from it. Underneath of the bed, there were two white baskets sticking out, with toys inside.

Next to the bed on the right was a nightstand with a radio sitting on top, with three drawers going down the front. Behind the nightstand was a window, with the shade open. Through the window you could see the stream behind the house along with all the trees. To the right of the nightstand, in the far right back corner, were three stacks of books. I knew instantly that this was Skyla's bedroom. She was too much like me for it not to be.

Under the bed was a white rectangular carpet, with a blue edge along the outside. Sitting on the edge of the carpet, in the right corner nearest the door, sat a pink and white polka-dot beanbag. And between the beanbag and the stack of books sat a dresser with an oval mirror sitting on top. In front of the dresser, hanging from the ceiling was another smaller chandelier. There was another window behind the dresser. On the wall that the bed was on, was two doors.

I went to one and opened it up, it was the closet. Shelves and racks lined the walls on three sides. On the closets left side, hanged all of Skyla's shirts- t-shirts, long sleeved shirts, and camisoles. All organized and separated into groups by themselves. On the back left side was all of her dresses- either short sleeved dresses, sleeveless dresses, or long sleeved dresses. On the closest right side, were all of her pants- jeans were closest to us, with dress pants, and any other pants she has further away from us. On the back right wall, she had all of her shorts hung up, in order from longest to getting shorter.

The ENTIRE back wall, all along the bottom, was four shelves of shoes. I never knew that one person could have THAT many shoes. Above the shoes, and shelves that went straight out, not out and down, were all of her make-up and hair supplies. The backs of the closet (walls) and the dividers were white, while the rails were a blue that matched her comforter. Whereas the shelves went back and forth between being white and the blue of her comforter. If this was what her closet looked like compared to her bedroom, I don't want to look at her bathroom. As I gazed around, I heard a chuckle from behind me.

I spun around to see the mystery guy watching me closely. Like he was trying to get into my head. I smirked at him. He looked startled, oh, he hadn't seen anything yet. I concentrated on removing my shield from my mind for a bit, then screamed at him in my head. '_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AND STOP TRYING TO GET INTO IT!_'. He apparently wasn't expecting that.

I think I've only seen a vampire fall once in my life, and that was because he was being careless and tripped over another vampire's foot. Well, the mystery guy fell over because I screamed at him in my mind. As soon as he hit the ground, the almost silent thud echoed throughout the house. It got deathly silent in the house. I started 'blushing', which was my way of being embarrassed. I don't actually blush, I just act like I am. A human trait that never went away.

"I'm fine" he whispered. Probably to let everyone else know that there was no danger up here. A vampire only falls if something happens, otherwise their really good at keeping balance. I walk over to him, and hold out my hand to him. I expected him to allow me to pull him up, but noooooo. He just HAD to pull me down with him, didn't he? And gravity just HAD to have me land right on top of him. The world hated me, didn't it? I try to have a **little** fun, and this happens to me…

"Um… s-s-sorry" I stutter. He just shakes his head and laughs at me. I felt anger grow in me as his laughter continues. He apparently caught this, because he suddenly stopped laughing and looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you. Or have pulled you down. But I had to get pay back. I wasn't expecting to hear your thoughts after getting used to your head being so quiet to me." That was the longest thing I've heard him say. I nodded my head, and started to get up. He allowed me to, and pulled himself up. Seeing as I didn't trust him enough to offer him my hand again.

"So," I started. He looked at me, as he walked over to the beanbag and sunk down into it. He just didn't seem to belong on the pink and white polka-dotted beanbag chair. But I knew he was allowing me to sit on the bed, even though neither of us actually had to sit down. "How are you?" I finished.

"Now, or before you yelled at me in your head?" he responded. His voice held a slight sarcastic edge to it. I wanted to get back at him again, so I started to remove my shield. I then answered him in my head. '_Now. Why would I be asking about before I yelled at you?'_ He just shrugged his shoulders. I wondered what he was thinking and decided to read his mind. He didn't know I could, so this was going to be the truth about what he was thinking.

'_Hmm, I wonder why she keeps answering me in her head. Does her shield have anything to do with Skyla's? Could she teach Skyla to remove her shield? Why is she looking at me like that? She's just staring at me, it's slightly creepy. I really need to find out her name…'_ He shook my shoulder slightly. Though I heard his thoughts, I wasn't paying attention to his movements, so when I turned to look at him, his face was right there.

"Are you ok?" he asked me finally. I nodded my head and responded to him. Speaking out loud this time. I randomly wondered if he remembered what my voice sounded like or not…

"Yeah. And by the way, my name's Isabella, but please call me Bella. Yes, I could teach Skyla to un-shield her mind. But only if she wants to learn how to. Finally, yes, I can read your mind. But unlike you, I can turn my mind-reading off." He nodded, wearily. I thought about my shield and how I could stretch it to beyond just myself…

"Well, ok. My name's Edward. Edward Mason, but now Cullen, because of the adoption. But you knew that.." he continue to ramble on, but I caught him off by placing my finger on his lips. He shut up instantly, looking at me questionably.

"Edward," I started, loving the way his name rolled off my lips. "I have a question for you." He nodded for me to continue, my finger still on his lips. They felt **right** being there. "How would you like to not be able to hear everyone's thoughts? For a little bit anyways." He thought for less than a second before nodding his head vigorously. I smiled, and laughed slightly, before concentrating on my shield.

I got distracted though when Edward's lips started moving against my finger. He was trying to speak, but it wasn't working because my finger was in the way. I removed my finger, and looked sheepish. He smiled, and tried again.

"How would you do that though? I've never been able to do that. I've tried to shut people out, but it doesn't work." I thought about his question before answering.

"I can turn off my mind-reading because it's not my main power. It's one I've taken from someone else." He looked GREATLY confused on that. I decided to let him out of his misery for being so confused.

"My main power is to be able to see the past of others, but my second power is that I can copy any other vampires power by one touch, and if I want it. I can 'decline' a power so to speak... but I usually keep all the powers I get. I haven't meet many other vampire though, and I haven't taken the powers of my family, because 1, my family has them and 2, I would feel like I'm invading their privacy."

He just sat there nodding along, but at the end of my ramble-speech he stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to me and just stared at the wall for a second. Then he turned to me.

"Ok, but how did you get the power to read minds? And be able to turn it off and on?" I smiled at his confused state, it was kinda cute…

"I was able to just read minds by touching someone- because I've met Aro before- but then you allowed me to read minds from anywhere by shaking my hand earlier. When you said hello after Alice and Skyla left…" I trailed off thinking about why they would leave and then come back so soon after.

He nodded his head again, as it all began to fall into place for him. He then asked if I'd tell him all my powers and to show him. My response was sure, but let me do it for all of you, since it takes a lot of energy from me. He agreed, pulling me down the stairs, not wanting to wait to see my powers.

We meet Chris and the girl (I really need to learn her name!) at the bottom of the stairs, and we walked to the living room together. Everyone else was already sitting in there, next to their mates. Emmett next to Rosalie on the loveseat, Carlisle next to Esme on another one, Jasper next to Alice on the last one. While Tori sat next to Aaron on the floor, with Angel next to David both sitting next to Tori and Aaron. Sam and Emily were next to each other standing by the windows. Chris walked over to the wall to lean against it. I walked over to him, and stood next to him. Edward walked over next to me, and the girl followed him.

"Ok, now then, why don't go around and say our powers and show them?" Alice suggested.

"Sure, we'll start with Alice, then Jasper, Edward, David, Angel, Aaron, Tori, Chris, Sam, Emily, and then Bella. Sound good?" Carlisle suggested. Everyone nodded ion response.

"Ok, my power is the ability to see the future." Alice's eyes closed, and then opened. "Emmett's going to knock over the vase next to him in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." CRASH! We looked to see that the vase next to Emmett was on the ground, broken, and that Emmett had a sheepish look on his face. Impressive.

"Ok, I'm Jasper. And I can feel emotions. For instance, Edward is feeling love, Hailey is feeling protectiveness and jealousy, and Bella is feeling confused." I was feeling confused, and my face showed it. My eyebrows were pulled together, because Jasper had said that Edward felt love. Toward who? Me or Hailey? I'm guessing Hailey. But then why was she feeling jealousy?

"I'm Edward" his voice so close to me made me jump. He laughed then continued. "I can read minds. All of yours, but Bella's and Skyla's. Alice is thinking the alphabet in Russian backwards, Jasper is thinking about everyone's emotions, and Rosalie is thinking about what she can do with her car to make it faster."

"I'm David, and I can control the air element." He made a gust of wind rush through everyone's hair, even though no doors or windows were open.

"HI! I'm Angel. I can control the water element. Which is the opposite of my sisters. But it's still cool." She opened her palm and made a water crystal appear. She then froze it into an ice crystal, and then melted it into steam.

"I'm Aaron, and I can control the earth element." He closed his eyes and the plant behind him grew bigger and the buds on it bloomed, and then return back to its original state-since it wasn't spring yet.

"And my name's Tori. I control the fire element." She opened her palm and a fully fledged fire started up and took over her entire hand and arm. The vampires in the room all flinch away from it, since it could kill them. Well, all except Chris and me. We were used to watching her play with fire around us. "Oh don't freak. I won't hurt you. Unless you hurt me or my family." She said the last part with a dark, threatening tone. She brought the fire back down, and extinguished it.

"I'm Chris. And I can sense the presence of others. Like, for instance there is a family of hikers about a hundred miles from us, and there's three vampires heading to Seattle." We all looked at each other uneasily at his last comment.

"I'm Sam, and I can make people and some vampires fall asleep, and then turn their dreams into nightmares. Don't ask why, just know that I was a little… devious in my human years."

"And I'm Emily. I can make wishes come true" Rosalie looked hopeful, until Emily continued. "But, there are some rules. I have to approve first, and they have to help or be wanted by more than that one person. Like, someone can't make a wish to help just themselves. And I can only make the wish be able to happen, the wisher has to take the actions to make it come into effect."

Everyone nodded their heads at her explanation. My family had already heard the rules before, but now they seemed to have a new meaning for me, but I couldn't understand why. Everyone then turned to me. I 'blushed' at the new attention being brought to me. Edward reached out and squeezed my hand reassuringly. Alice brightened immediately after I relaxed some.

"I'm Bella, as you all know. And I have more than one power. My main power is that I can see people's past. And my other power is the ability to copy other vampire's powers and make them my own. If I want to. Like for instance, I don't have my family's powers because they have them, and I feel like I'm intruding on them if I were to take their powers. The only power that I've taken from you guys is Edward's, because he extended a power I already had.

"I've already collected some powers, but I have another main power as well. The only one that I've brought over from my human years. My power to be a mental shield. Which is why Edward can't read my mind or Skyla's minds. Since she's my daughter. The powers that I've collected are being able to teleport," I teleported to Italy, bought a Venice mask, and teleported back. I handed it to Edward. "And I can read and control minds. Which I can turn on and off. This is the one that Edward extended, since I had already met Aro. Also I can manipulate the weather," I stopped the rain, and then turned it back on. "I can use telekinesis," I moved the couch- with Emmett and Rosalie on it- to the other side of the room with my mind. "And last but not least I can change my-and others- appearences." I changed my hair to my original brown, and then back.

"And that's pretty much it, that we can show you. We can't really show you Emily's power, but you get the general idea of it, right?" Everyone nodded, and then turned back to their respective partners. Hailey came over to Edward and me, and started talking to him. Edward still held my hand though, and I could feel something like electricity flowing from him to me. I got distracted by it, but was brought back when Hailey screamed my name.

"BELLA! YOUR EYES! They're not golden anymore. They're purple!" _What?_ Why were my eyes changing? I knew they did, but why now? What was I feeling that made them change? What was that list we had made, for which color meant what? Purple meant….Thoughtful! But, what was I thoughtful about? Edward?

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I forgot to tell you. My eyes change color with my emotions. So far, my eyes have changed to purple, teal blue, light blue, dark blue, red, and gray. And in that order they mean: thoughtful, calm, tired, sad, anger and guilt. They probably change to other colors, but we don't know, I haven't really felt any other emotion recently."

"Your eyes were like; yellow-when you were using your powers." Hailey continued.

"Yeah, that's the color my eyes turn when energy is flowing through me, which I need in order to use my powers."

As I was talking, Hailey moved toward Edward and latched onto his arm. His hand started rubbing her back softly, in a soothing gesture. I started subconsciously wishing that it was me he was rubbing…

"Bella, your eyes are a new color. They're half brown and half teal." _Huh?_ _Why were my eyes that color? What does it mean?_

"What does it mean? Since I have no idea what I'm feeling right now…" Jasper looked at me funny. And I knew why. I had one dominant feeling going through my body right now. A new feeling for a new eye color right? The feeling was envy (jealousy), and I was jealous of Hailey.

"Yes you do. You're feeling-" I cut Jasper off by jumping on him, and covering his mouth. But that didn't work for very long. He yanked my hand off and continued. "You're feeling jealousy. Who you're jealous of, I don't know." I drew back from him, and pressed my back against the wall, as everyone turned to look at me.

I looked toward my family, and at Tori and Angel. They both had smug and victorious smirks on their faces, since they knew exactly who I was jealous of. Tori opened her mouth, but I shot her a glare, and she shut it right back up. Since I was busy glaring at Tori, I didn't notice Angel open her mouth to speak.

"I know who she's jealous of!" Every turned their heads toward her, as I turned my glare on her. But she stuck her tongue out at me and continued. "She jealous of Edward and Hailey, since she thinks they're going out." Everyone started chuckling, and Emmett started full out laughing. As they were, I snuck out the back and run towards the forest. I got about 5 miles when I heard footsteps behind me.

The footsteps were catching up to me, so I decided to stop, instead of try to outrun them. AS I turned around the person came into view. It was Edward.

"Why were you jealous of Hailey and I?" he asked. Was he seriously asking me this? Didn't he hear Angel?

"Because… aren't you going out with her?"

"That wasn't what I meant. Even if I were, why would you be jealous of her?"

"Because… I like you. For some reason unknown to me, I really like you." I ducked my head in fear, as I felt my eyes change color. I felt his hand push my head up, forcing me to look at him.

"Why are your eyes an aquamarine color?"

"Because I'm scared. That's why."

"Scared of what?"

"What you'll do now."

"I'll do this." And he leaned forward ever so slightly, brushing his lips against mine, yet allowing me to complete the kiss if I want to. And I did. So I pushed against him, closing the distance, as he fell back from the push.

We broke apart as we landed on the ground, and started laughing. Then I remembered Hailey. And I stood up really quick, and shot toward the other side of the meadow. He looked up at me.

"What?" he asked me.

"Hailey?" I shot my question straight back at him. He got a knowing look on his face, as he got up, and walked towards me. I got more scared, so I started on more questions. "What about her? Aren't you dating her? Wouldn't she get jealous, and mad, and upset? That you ch-ch-cheat-cheated o-o-on h-h-he-he-her-" I got cut off by his mouth. He had gotten closer and closer all through my questions, and stutters.

He pulled away from the kiss, and just looked me in the eyes. He just kept staring at me for a few moments before talking to me.

"Hailey and I… were not dating, Bella. We never were and never will be. It would be slightly weird if we did. And in response to what you told me, I like you to. Probably for the same unknown reason, I like you too, Isabella." I looked up at him, when he said my real name, a name I hadn't heard spoken by someone else for over a hundred years.

"If you aren't dating Hailey, how are you related? And why does she look like she's protective of you?" These were question that kept running through my head.

"Hailey is protective of me, because she's seen all the things that other people, outside of our family, have done to me before. She's been with me since the beginning; she's helped me through all the people in our lives dying. She acts like she's my girlfriend, so that girls I don't like won't trail after me. But, I do like you, so I'm telling you this. Hailey… she's not my girlfriend. She's my sister. My biological sister, from our human years."

**A/N- Happy guys? This was 17 pages long on Microsoft word. Sorry it took so long to update, but I kept having writer's block every time I tried writing… so it didn't work very well. **

**Semi-cliffy, but what are you gonna do about it? HUH?**

**But… question for you guys!**

**-Should the Cullens in 'Sweet Silence' be vampires, humans, humans at the start and then turned into vampires, or vampires and one be related to Bella somehow?**

**If you read this author note, please type a 4 in your review. Please put both numbers if you read both author notes. It's a mini-survey about who reads author notes. What percentage of people on FanFiction- of my readers.**

**Answer on my profile, at the poll on the top. And as for the vampire being related to Bella, well that's a secret as to how… But I'm sure some people could figure it out. ANSWER THE POLL PLEASE!**

**-VampiresandHorses4ev3r**

**P.S-Get me to 45 reviews I'll update faster, and if I get 50, I'll give you the next chapter even faster, and maybe even a chapter of another one of my stories…. REVIEW PEOPLE! THE BUTTON IS RIGHT THERE! STRAIGHT DOWN! JUST FOLLOW THE ARROWS!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Petition

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for a while now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Monkeygun99

Gazz Uzumaki

Dareagon

Aki Ea Hecate

xXxHalfBlood PrincessxXx

Flamin'HorseGirl-Citi4ev3r


End file.
